Many cancer patients experience significant emotional distress including anxiety and depression. Multimedia and web programs focus on reducing depression and anxiety are available for the general public. However, there are no such multimedia programs specifically for cancer patients. HealthMark Multimedia, LLC, will develop a prototype multimedia program for cancer patients to assist them in preventing or working through the anxiety inherent in the cancer experience and in minimizing the depression burden. We intend for Bend Without Breaking TM: Tools for Coping with Cancer to serve as an intervention as well as an educational tool. In Phase I, an interactive introduction will use the distress thermometer to help patients determine if they need counseling help and direct them to a set of 3 interactive tools that will include educational information. The prototype will be tested with cancer patients to determine feasibility of this approach in assisting cancer patients to address their cancer-related depression and anxiety. In Phase II, we will produce the full CD-ROM Bend Without Breaking TM: Tools for Coping with Cancer with a set of interactive educational aids to assist cancer patients in prevention and self-management of anxiety and depression during their cancer journey. We will determine the effectiveness of the CD-ROM as used by cancer patients by measuring changes in anxiety and depression burden, and increasing perceived quality of life during their specific stage of the cancer experience. Although, up to 50% of cancer patients experience psychosocial distress, online programs that address this product have not been created. Bend without Breaking: Tools for Coping with Cancer will combine the interventional aspects of computer-based treatments for depression and anxiety with a focus on the cancer experience. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]